


Nigdy Więcej

by Croyance



Series: Black redstart [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Black redstart, Diary/Journal, F/M, Memories, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, dramione - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nie mogłam pozwolić, by dalej się tak działoPrompt 21. "Nigdy więcej"Pamiętnik Catheriny BR - Część trzecia





	

          Czasem zastanawiam się, czy wszystko co zrobiłam na pewno było dobre. Nie do końca pamiętam jak decydowałam, zanim poznałam Arthura. Byłam zaledwie dzieckiem, moim jedynym priorytetem w życiu było przeżycie. Dopiero potem nabrałam innych, które pozostały mi do dziś. A najważniejszą jest ochrona przyjaciół i najbliższych osób. Może nie miałam ich wielu, ale nie raz narażałam swoją misję czy przykrywkę dla ich dobra.  
         Nie mogłam pozwolić by którykolwiek z nich zginął. Dlatego wydałam Malfoyów oraz Snape'a. Po części umocniło to mój status, ochroniło ich, a także zapewniło nowe życie. Nigdy więcej mieli już nie cierpieć, zwłaszcza, gdy już uda mi się pokonać Voldemorta. To była ich szansa, której mogli nie doczekać, gdyby dłużej trwali przy Lordzie. Dostali szansę, a ja pilnowałam by doczekali czasu pokoju, by mogli ja wykorzystać.  
          Choć jedynie mała część mnie była Hermioną Granger, ale mimo to nie potrafiłam zostawić _jej_ przyjaciół. Byli też moją odpowiedzialnością, to ja zapewniałam im bezpieczeństwo i nawet, gdyby na przyjęciu zaręczynowym to oni byli w niebezpieczeństwie, tez bym zareagowała. Nikt nie zasługiwał na tortury Voldemorta. W końcu przechodziłam je już nie raz i nie skazałabym nikogo na coś podobnego.  
          Byłam teraz dorosła, odpowiadałam za wiele żyć, nawet więcej niż niektórzy myśleli. Bo zabijanie nie było łatwe, nie gdy ciągle miało się opory w podniesieniu różdżki. Od lat chroniłam ludzi, już nigdy więcej Voldemort nie miał mieć pełnej władzy, póki byłam obok by go osłabiać. I choć Zakon nie miał o mnie pojęcia, to byłam ich największą szansą na wygraną. Bo byłam w stanie poświęcić własne życie w zamian za wolność tych ludzi. Nigdy więcej krew nie miała być przelana w tak bezsensownej wojnie, dzieci nie powinny ginąć, nie powinny tracić rodziców i nie znać prawdy o sobie. Byłam jednym z tych dzieci i wiedziałam, co muszę zrobić. Takie było moje przeznaczenie.


End file.
